Beth Dutton
Bethany Dutton, the daughter of big cattle ranch owner John Dutton and his wife Evelyn Dutton, is a banker. She is essentially played by Kelly Reilly, but Kylie Rogers played a younger version in several flashbacks. Beware of 'spoilers' from here on down! Personal life Family Click here for the main page of the Dutton family. Beth was born into a ranching family. Before her father John Dutton inherited the ranch, his ancestors had already settled in the Yellowstone vicinity. John and Evelyn Dutton were blessed with four children: Beth has three brothers (Lee, Jamie and Kayce). They grew up together on the Yellowstone Dutton Ranch. Kayce extended the family, marrying Monica Long and having a son named Tate, Beth’s nephew. Season 1, episode 1: Daybreak Her mother died when she was younger. On March 30, 1997 she was out riding with Beth and Kayce and fell off her horse. Beth went to look for help and Kayce - young as he was - tried everything to protect her and stop her from dying, but help came too late and she had breathed her last breath when her husband found her. Season 1, episode 3: No Good Horses In July that year Beth's father met Rip Wheeler, an orphan boy that just killed his father after he murdered Rip's mother and brother. John Dutton welcomed the new boy onto his family's ranch, giving the orphan a home again. Season 1, episode 8: The Unravelling: Part 1 Her older brother Lee died when he was protecting the family ranch in a feud with the Broken Rock Indian Reservation. Kayce came too late to help him as he died of a fatal gunshot wound by Robert Long. Some time in the past, something happened between Beth and Jamie. Their relationship worsened, often leading to disagreements, and they were never able to make it up. Love life Right from the beginning Beth took a liking to Rip, the orphan boy that moved onto their ranch in the 90's. Season 2, episode 5: Touching Your Enemy As time passed by they went through good and bad times, but eventually they were always drawn to each other again in one way or another. Work Schwartz & Meyer Click here for the main page of Schwartz & Meyer. Beth works as a banker for Schwartz & Meyer. She has a good relationship with one of the name partners of the firm, Bob Schwartz, and liked to work with her assistant Jason. Incident(s) *Beth came near killing herself while in a severe depression when Jamie gave her a ride one day. It mainly was the guilt she felt for letting her mother die when she was young that caused her to put a gun to her own head, but she came to her senses just in time. Season 1, episode 5: Coming Home *When John Dutton and his family were threatened by their rivals and were not about to show fear, Beth was attacked by two masked men, not only killing her assistant Jason in the process but raping and almost killing her as well. She was saved by Rip just in time, after asking him for help right before her assailants came in. Season 2, episode 7: Resurrection Day Appearances Check out the table(s) below to find out in which Yellowstone episodes Beth Dutton made an appearance. : O = appeared in this episode : - = did not appear in this episode Season 1 Season 2 Images Beth Dutton.jpg Young Beth.png Yellowstone - Daybreak - Promo Still 1.jpg Yellowstone - Daybreak - Promo Still 13.jpg Yellowstone - Kill the Messenger - Promo Still 3.jpg No Good Horses.jpg Yellowstone - No Good Horses - Promo Still 2.jpg Yellowstone - No Good Horses - Promo Still 7.jpg Yellowstone - The Long Black Train - Promo Still 6.jpg Yellowstone - Coming Home - Promo Still 3.jpg Yellowstone - A Monster Is Among Us - Promo Still 8.jpg Yellowstone - The Unravelling - Part 1 - Promo Still 4.jpg Yellowstone - The Unravelling - Part 2 - Promo Still 3.jpg Yellowstone - New Beginnings - Promo Still 2.jpg Yellowstone - New Beginnings - Promo Still 3.jpg Yellowstone - The Reek of Desperation - Promo Still 7.jpg Yellowstone - Only Devils Left - Promo Still 5.jpg Yellowstone - Touching Your Enemy - Promo Still 3.jpg Yellowstone - Touching Your Enemy - Promo Still 4.jpg Yellowstone - Resurrection Day - Promo Still 4.jpg Yellowstone - Behind Us Only Grey - Promo Still 1.jpg Yellowstone - Enemies by Monday - Promo Still 6.jpg Yellowstone - Sins of the Father - Promo Still 4.jpg Videos Rip & Beth’s Date Yellowstone Season 1 Paramount Network Beth Bathes in the Trough Yellowstone Season 1 Paramount Network 'Beth Dutton. What’s Yours?’ Official Clip Yellowstone Paramount Network The Story of Young Beth Dutton Yellowstone Season 1 Paramount Network 'Walker Shows Beth How to Ride ‘Em Out' Feat. Ryan Bingham Yellowstone Paramount Network Beth Remembers the First Time She Met Rip Yellowstone Season 2 Paramount Network “Everything’s for Sale, Buddy” Yellowstone Paramount Network Beth & Jamie Clash … Again Yellowstone Paramount Network Cassidy Reid Dives In to Her New Role Yellowstone Paramount Network Jamie Confesses to Beth Yellowstone Paramount Network Beth Dutton ‘Challenge Accepted’ Yellowstone Paramount Network Beth Warns Monica About the Family Business Yellowstone Paramount Network Beth Bails Out Monica Yellowstone Paramount Network Beth Dutton Meets Roarke Morris Yellowstone Season 3 Paramount Network References Category:Characters Category:Yellowstone characters Category:Yellowstone season 1 characters Category:Yellowstone season 2 characters